


Road trip to Midvale

by S_Nebulosa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Alex and Kara experience some hiccups trying to leave on their road trip to Midvale.Based on this tumblr prompt from anon:"I locked the keys in the car."





	Road trip to Midvale

“You’re late,” Alex states, arms folded over each other and legs a little more than hip-width apart. A small breeze plays with her short hair as she somehow manages to look down on Kara even though she’s shorter.

“I know! I’m sorry! I brought donuts.” Kara nearly trips as she tries to push the box beneath Alex’s nose.

Alex appraises her, taking in the only half-buttoned shirt and Kara’s messy hair. “I don’t want to hear it. You and Lena are so much worse than Maggie and I ever were.”

“We didn’t- nothing- Lena and I- I overslept!” Kara rambles, the tips of her ears turning red.

“Save it, potstickers. Lena parked the car in the front?” Alex inquires as she takes a donut.

“Yes, yes she did.”

“Okay, and she gave you the keys?”

“Yes, she handed them to me.”

“Why are you talking so strange?” Alex squints her eyes, staring suspiciously at Kara.

“Nothing. No reason. How was your date last night?” Kara asks in an attempt to change the topic.

For some reason, it seems to work.

“It was really nice, actually. We actually really clicked. Dinner was a complete disaster but we just laughed that away and that only made it more perfect. Good thing she knew a good place to get desserts after and we ended up in a super sweet place. I’m totally going to take you one day. She was so nice and I never had to put in any effort to keep the conversation going, it just happened. We already have a new date scheduled right after we get back from mom.”

“That sounds awesome!” Kara cheers. “What’s her name?”

“Nope, no names until at least the third date. I don’t want you to go all creepy sister on her and stalk her on facebook and linkedin and wherever.”

“I would never.” Kara pretends to look offended, her mouth agape and a hand held to her heart. The seriousness of the expression completely losing its effect due to the sugar and icing on her cheeks. Alex can’t help laugh at her.

“So you didn’t digitally stalk Claire after our date?”

“No. I researched her. I want to make sure you’re dating someone who deserves you, not some low-life criminal.”

“Kara, she was a kindergarten teacher. I’m pretty sure if she had a criminal record she’d have been fired from her job.”

“Well, better safe than sorry. It’s my job as a sister to make sure you’re dating someone worthy.”

“It is not. I can handle myself fine.”

“Cannot.”

“Can too.”

“Cannot.”

“Can too.”

“Cahbbot,” Kara repeats, this time with her mouth stuffed full with another donut.

“I’m director of a government organisation, I can too handle it fine.”

“Then it’s revenge.”

“What? Because I did a background check of Lena when you started to talk about her 24/7?”

“Yes.”

“Pfff.” Alex snatches the last donut from the box right before Kara’s fingers touch it.

“Hey!”

“We need to leave. We’re super late already. We can talk more in the car.”

“Err, I have to throw away the box first,” Kara stalls, slowly walking to the furthest trash can she can see.

“Kara,” Alex chides, foot impatiently tapping on the floor, “hurry up.”

“The environment is important, Alex. I need to recycle.”

“Can’t you recycle with super speed? I don’t want to miss mom’s pie. This isn’t like you. You’re always way too eager to leave for mom because she cooks you tonnes of food.”

“I want to save my energy in case of an emergency.”

“You never save your energy. You’re Kara, you don’t do that.”

“This is the new Kara.” Kara jolts her head a little and looks up, puffing her chest out and standing firmly on both legs.

“Does the new Kara not want mom’s chocolate pecan pie?”

“She does!” Kara slackens her posture and smiles brightly, pulling Alex along down the stairs and to the front of the building. They stop in front of Lena’s car, loaned to them for their trip to Midvale because J’onn refuses to let Kara drive in his car after the last trip.

“Oh, right.” Kara mutters. Her face falls and she stares at the vehicle.

“Are you going to unlock it?” Alex walks around the black car and checks it out. It’s a nice one, she has to admit. Lena has class.

“I would,” Kara trails off.

“You would?”

“I would but-”

“But what, Kara?!”

“But I locked the keys in the car.”

Alex grumbles loudly and hits her palm to her forehead. Of course Kara locked the keys inside.

“Does Lena have spare keys?”

“Yes.”

“Call your damn girlfriend and get those keys so we can leave.”

“I would but-”

“Arggh, not more buts. What now?”

“But she’s in a plane to Asia now.”

“Okay, so you locked the keys inside the car. The spare keys are in Lena’s apartment and Lena is, with the keys to said apartment, on her way to the other side of the planet?”

“That about summarises it, yes,” Kara acknowledges.

“Fine. Wait here.” Alex lifts her finger to Kara and points at her feet and the spot she’s currently standing.

Too afraid to even move a single muscle, Kara watches Alex’s back retreat into the building they just exited. She waits several minutes, fighting the urge to move. It’s nearly impossible. She’s Kryptonian. She has too much energy to stand still. It’s unfair. And to top it all off, the sun starts appearing from behind a light cloud and brightly shines down upon her, feeding her cells even more energy. Just when she feels like she’s about to burst from excess energy, Alex appears from the building again. In her hands, there’s a duffle bag.

Without a single word, Alex gets to work. She drops the bag on the floor and takes a long wide but thin piece of metal from it. Kara doesn’t dare ask why Alex has a duffle bag with car jacking gear in her apartment.

“Can I move again?” she asks impatiently.

“Yes.” Alex doesn’t bother to look up, too focussed on the task in front of her.

Kara lets out a long breath and starts jumping up and down slightly. Watching Alex is boring, it’s slow and precise work. Kara needs fast.

“I’ll be right back,” is all she says before running away. Running at human speed is slow but it’s better than standing still and watching. Especially because she’ll have to sit still in a car for hours once Alex has managed to get them in.

“Are you ready yet?” Kara asks after her first round around the block.

“Not yet.”

Not wanting to wait and watch, she starts another round.

Once again asking, “Are you ready yet?” when she reaches Alex.

“No.”

Another round.

Another, “Are you ready yet?”

“No”

A fourth round.

“Are you ready yet?”

“Stop asking. I’ll tell you when I am.”

“Okay.”

Round five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

“I’m done. Now please stop driving me crazy.”

“Yay!” Kara stops running and claps her hands at Alex’s amazing work.

“I’ll just put these away and then we can leave. Don’t touch anything.”

‘Don’t touch anything’ is a lot easier than ‘don’t move’. Unless Alex meant the ground too. Or her clothes. Glasses. She’s actually touching a lot. Alex didn’t mean the stuff she’s wearing and the ground she’s standing on, right? Because she can only stop touching stuff if she’s naked and flying and she can’t do either in public. Eliza, Jeremiah and Alex had all been clear about that.

Before Kara can spiral into an existential crisis about what she can and cannot touch and how to achieve that without breaking any rules, Alex returns again.

Alex gets in on the drivers side and, when Kara doesn’t follow, opens the door on the passenger side and leans over the seat.

“Come on, slow poke. Let’s get some pie!”

“Pie!” Kara doesn’t let Alex tell her that twice and leaps into the car. She closes the door behind her and quickly buckles up while Alex starts the engine.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://s-nebul0sa.tumblr.com). Shoot me more prompts or just talk to me, stalk me, lurk on my page, follow me, ignore me, whatever you want. :P


End file.
